I Really Couldn't Say
by theos
Summary: Short G/S/C scene. Why DID Sara pull up and go in the pilot episode?


I Really Couldn't Say

***********************************************************  
  
Amazing, isn't it? I still own none of the characters from the CBS hit series, "CSI". I make no profit from using them, except in my own little mental tally of Grissom/Sara moments. They belong wholeheartedly to CBS, A. Zuiker, and the man himself, W. Peterson.  
The water bottles in the fridge are mine, though. I'm all about the healthy living.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I'm on a roll here. Again, thanks to Devanie/allthingsMSR, for inspiring me to write something at two o'clock in the morning. I think. ;)  
A[nother] Sara/Grissom fic. No spoilers.  
  
Why _did_ Sara pull up and go in the pilot episode?  
  
***********************************************************

Catherine pulled back from the microscope.  
"Nothing. No match."  
Grissom looked up from his laborious glass-matching-task and exhaled heavily; Catherine reflected that in any other man, she might call it a sigh.  
"I didn't really expect one, at this point."  
Catherine grinned and slid around the bench to join Grissom at his worktable.  
"You're all about the thankless labour today, right?"  
They both looked up as a harried Sara Sidle ran by out in the corridor, a human dummy bouncing over her shoulder. Grissom shrugged noncommittally and gently pushed another piece into place.  
"Don't you usually chain-"  
Grissom looked up, sharply.  
"Don't you usually request one of the kids to do this?"  
Grissom's eyebrows shot up, as he looked pointedly at Catherine's microscope. She cocked her head to one side; boredom had gotten her this far. He pursed his lips in the universal body language for 'annoyed co-worker'.  
"Sara's working the angles, Warrick's out with Brass, Nick's fuming the car."  
Catherine idly fingered a pen near the edge of Grissom's finished glass, eying him as he resumed piecing out the aquarium.  
"Catherine, if you don't have anything to do, I'm sure I can think of something."  
She grinned again.  
"And stop that."  
Sara ran by again, this time with two dummies slung over her shoulders and a knife in her teeth. Grissom and Catherine shared a brief incredulous look.  
Catherine sighed and thought of the two hours left on her shift.  
"So, speaking of which-"  
Grissom looked up, visibly irritated this time.  
"I don't believe we were speaking of anything."  
"If you stop interrupting me, we might start," Catherine snarked. "I've been thinking."  
Grissom exhaled loudly - _ah ha_, thought Catherine, _that one was a sigh_ - and pushed his chair back from the table.  
"About anything in particular?"  
"About why Sara Sidle pulled up roots and buried herself here, on your word."  
Grissom rose from the table. "I couldn't say."  
Catherine followed him out of the lab and down into the break room, dodging Greg and Sara in the process of moving five dummies down the hall.  
"Does that mean you don't know, or you won't say?"  
Grissom ignored her in favour of pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
"I mean, because it'd have to be something pretty important to get Sara all the way out here. She's not the kind of girl who flings caution to the wind. Unlike me. Which is, you know, not necessarily..."  
Catherine registered that Grissom was ignoring her current soliloquy, as he sat down on the couch and looked fixedly at the TV. Catherine cheerfully took the next cushion over.  
"So, what, you guys had a thing going? When she was just a young college girl..."  
Grissom turned and gave Catherine a very familiar glare.  
"Are you done?" he said. "As far as her reasons for coming out here - well, you'd have to ask her."  
At that opportune moment, Sara walked in - exhausted, sweaty, and sans dummies. Catherine leaped off the seat.  
"Sara! Join us, take a break, you know, even Grissom gets them," Catherine wheedled.  
Some of the exhaustion disappeared from Sara's face, only to be replaced by wary amusement. "First, you tell me why you're channeling Kathie Lee."  
Catherine shrugged. "Grissom and I" - Grissom shook his head, no - "were just discussing why you came to Las Vegas."  
Sara simply nodded, as she ambled over to the fridge to grab another bottle of water. Catherine pulled up a chair and looked from one to the other.  
"But," Catherine said, "he won't answer me. So, Sara Sidle - what made you move to Las Vegas on only the man's word?"  
Sara turned, water in hand.  
"Catherine, I really couldn't say."


End file.
